Frozen Mammoth
The Frozen Mammoth ( ) is a boss character from Strider 2, appearing as the mid-boss of Scene 3 in the third stage. The Frozen Mammoth is an ancient, powerful creature that was ressurected and turned into a part-organic, part-mechanical weapon by scientists from Kraken Chemical inside the secret Antarctica Research Lab. The basis for its creation was a 50.000 years-old conserved mammoth discovered under the permafrost of Siberia and later transported to the AntarcticaCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 40. The lower half of the creature was completely replaced with mechanical parts, as it was found useless due to its advanced frozen state, and embedded with powerful plasma emitters. The organic upper body was implanted with a life support system to sustain its new life, five tubes connected to its lower half which carry fluids around, and a small control device in its head to make the beast controllable. The Frozen Mammoth was found stored within the Research Laboratory during Hiryu's infiltration of the complex. After taking care of the Hockey Soldiers in front of the lab's delivery entrance, the large metal gate opens and the mammoth is set loose to attack Hiryu. After a long, drawn-out battle Hiryu is able to slay the beast, its body falling down and starting to turn blue as it freezes over again. Information The Frozen Mammoth is a powerful war machine that combines the stout strength and power of an animal of its size with the most advanced technological weapons. During the battle, the Mammoth never moves from its standing position, performing several attacks using its limbs, tusks or trunk depending on Hiryu's position. These attacks eventually destroy part of the metal structure around them as well. After receiving some damage, the Mammoth will start generating plasma orbs from its metal half, which will float for a few seconds before shooting towards Hiryu. This attack is constant and difficult to evade effectively, but manageable with good use of the Double Jump and Slide maneuvers. The creature is extremely slow and has no mobility or defensive ability, and after enough consecutive hits it doubles over in pain for a moment, leaving itself vulnerable. In spite of that, however, it remains one of the hardest and most drawn-out battles in the game due to its large amount of HP and its constant volley of homing projectiles which forces one to move around at every moment. Techniques Before the Mammoth performs any of its physical attack, the part of its body used in the move will start glowing. * Trunk Swipe: The Frozen Mammoth swipes with its trunk in front of it. * Tusk Strike: The Frozen Mammoth rears back, then strikes forward with its two trunks. * Stomp: The Frozen Mammoth raises one of its front legs and stomps the ground. * Headbutt: The Frozen Mammoth lunges upwards with its head, standing on its hind legs for a second before coming down with force. Both the head/tusks and front legs can damage Hiryu. This attack eventually destroys the metal structure, either entirely or just the middle part. * Back Kick: The Mammoth performs a back kick with one its hind legs. Only used if Hiryu is standing behind it. * Plasma Blast: Several green plasma orbs generate from the Mammoth's mechanical lower half. These orbs float still for a second before shooting themselves at Hiryu's position. The amount generated varies depending on difficulty and is constant once it starts, with a new set of projectiles created right after the previous blasts are gone. Avoiding the rain of attacks is rather difficult, and requires constant movement and use of the Double Jump and Slide techniques to effectively remain undamaged. Gallery Str2_mammoth_concept.png|Concept art Str2_mammoth_sketch.png| References Category:Animals Category:Machines Category:Bosses